Lets Play A Game
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Renji and Ichigo play a game of cat and mouse...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

**Let's Play A Game**

_Ichigo smiled softly as he looked down at the red-head sleeping so peacefully next to him. Shifting closer, he leaning down to kiss his lover softly. His lips pressed just above the where sheets meet skin, caressing the bare skin reverently before him. Slowly others followed, working his way up the other's chest, kissing, biting, and sucking as he pleased, drawing a light moan from the sleeping man. Ichigo relished the sound, savoring it as he moved to suck hardened nubs briefly, marking the other's neck. His fingers trailed lightly through the silken red hair, pulling it, loving how the other's body responded to him. The orange-haired boy placed one final, lingering kiss on the other's lips softly before whispering, "Come and get me...Renji..."_

Renji jerked awake as his dream quickly faded away, panting slightly, his hand stretched out to try and catch his ever elusive tormentor, only to grasp at nothing but air. It took a moment to come back to himself, looking blankly around his small apartment as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Dejected, Renji sunk back down onto his bed, groaning as a thin shaft of light hit his eyes through the torn curtains the covered his windows. Throwing an arm over his eyes, Renji thought of the dream that had been haunting him for weeks now, his free hand slowly seeking out the path his lover had taken in his dreams, a deep heat radiating from the area. _'How many nights now...how many weeks have I been having that same fuck'n dream...'_ Giving a sigh, Renji reluctantly dragged himself from his bed, stretching to rid himself of all the kinks and pains that had accumulated within him during the night, a loud crack resounding in the room, "Mmnn~ That feels so _fuck'n good_..."

Feeling better, Renji walked into his tiny kitchen, digging in the cupboards as he tried to find something to eat, gabbing some coffee along the way. By the time he took his seat at the old rickety table in the corner of his apartment, the intoxicating smell of coffee had already spread throughout the room.

Renji relaxed into his seat, chewing absently on a piece of toast as he watched the dust floating before him in the thin stream of light. He rested his head on his hand as a whimsical smile appeared on his face. He could still remember clearly all those times when he would wake to the sight of his love playing within those small floating specs.

Yawning, Renji closed his eyes as he let the fantasy play out before him. He could see Ichigo with that soft smile on his face, the one that was usually reserved just for him, his hands moving to make the specs swirl and dance according to his will, laughing softly as he played around...Never knowing that anyone was watching his childish game. Just as the kid was doing to him now. The smile fell from Renji's face, a scowl taking its place as he finished his meal and stood to get dressed for work. All too soon he knew he would have to go out and play his lover's latest game...

_...That Night..._

Renji growled to himself in frustration as he roamed the busy streets in search of one person, waiting and wanting for this silly little game of theirs to reach its zenith. Rounding the next corner, a shock of orange stuck out from the crowd. Hope leapt in his chest as he tried to get closer, pulling his cap down further in the hopes of hiding his red hair. The last thing he wanted was for the other to catch on too soon. Renji carefully worked his way closer, stopping to look in one shop window or another every so often.

Suddenly the other duck into a dark alley across from him. Renji tensed as he watched, a taunting smirk on the teens face as he looked directly at Renji. Turning, Renji dashed across the street, knowing without a doubt that it was his lover, a predatory look on his face he chased after the other. He could just feel their little game starting to come to an end, a jolt of adrenalin urging him on. Entering the ally, Renji was consumed by the darkness that lay within, unable to see much of anything "_Renji..._"

There was a haunting quality to the other's voice, teasing him, _daring_ him to come chase after him. Following the voice, Renji let the other's voice lead him through the passage, the low chuckles of his lover bringing him closer and closer to the teen. He was breathing hard when he finally exited the maze of allies he had traveled trough, stopping cold as he saw Ichigo standing in the doorway of an abandoned warehouse, smiling coyly as he urged the other to follow him, turning to enter the building. Running after the teen, Renji could feel the excitement building, giving him an euphoric high as the chase came close to its end.

Cautiously, Renji stepped through the doors he saw his lover enter through only moments before, carefully looking for any sign of where the other could be. Walking further into the building, Renji began to think that he had lost the other...There was no sign the Ichigo had come through. Renji cursed as he thought that he might have to start their game anew when he began to hear soft steps coming from behind him, "Renji..." Turning around slowing, praying that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him again, Renji looked at Ichigo framed in the soft light coming from outside the door, "Ichigo..."

Renji stared numbly at the other as if in a trance, even as the other continued to walk towards him, his mind still couldn't believe that the other was here with him now. His body shivered in pleasure at the feel of the other wrapping his arms around him, his eyes showing his hunger for the other as Ichigo tilted his head to kiss the taller man softly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly releasing it. Renji groan, pulling the smaller body closer to his own, molding their bodies together as he returned the other's kiss. A soft growl worked its way past his lips as the teen worked his hands into his hair, pulling it free from its confines as Renji's hat fell to the ground to be forgotten.

He felt as if he was in heaven as he kissed the other, pulling soft mewls and moans from Ichigo as they kissed. Ichigo made a distressed sound as Renji pulled away from him lips, trying to pull Renji back up even as the other worked his way along his jaw and down his neck to suck on that special spot just above where neck and shoulder meet. "_Renji_..." Ichigo ground himself against the other, his knees beginning to feel like jelly, holding himself tight.

Pushing the other off of him, Ichigo quickly started to work on Reni's clothes, removing the taller man's coat and top as he pushed the other against a beam that was near them, kissing the other passionately. Pulling away, Ichigo couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he took in the other's disheveled appearance, his cock throbbing at the sight. Renji gave Ichigo his best come hither smirked as he watched the heat crawl up from the depths of the other's warm brown eyes, enticing the other more.

Leaning forward, Ichigo made sure to keep Renji's gaze as he kissed the other again, pulling away to kiss his jaw, his throat, his chest, all the way down until he was on his knees before the other, nuzzling the covered flesh that he craved to taste on his tongue.

Renji's finger threaded their way through Ichigo's hair, gently messaging the other's scalp as he waited for what his lover would do to him next.

Ichigo smiled up at the other as he raised his hands and began working on Renji's belt, unfastening his jean and pulling Renji's harden cock out of it confines. Ichigo felt his mouth water at what he had found, the taste filling his mouth in anticipation. Gripping the base, Ichigo lookup as he licked the tip, digging his tongue into the slit as he tried to get a taste, drawing a groan from Renji, "Shit, _Ichi_!"

Renji's hands tightened in his hair as he continued to tease the other, running his tongue over the sides. Ichigo kept his licks short, darting his tongue over the flesh as he tried to wet the other, running the broad side of his tongue up along the vein on the underside of Renji's dick as he made his way back to the top. Renji tensed as Ichigo teased the underside of the ridge, licking it and nibbling softly, "Ichi...Ichi, please!"

Ichigo lifted his head, leaning back far enough that he could take the head of Renji's cock between his lips, sucking softly. Ichigo moaned around the member as he got his first taste of precum, sucking harder as he took more in, wanting more of the taste as he moved his head up and down. Renji panted as his hips tried to thrust into the other's warm, wet mouth even as his hips were held down by the teen.

Impatiently, Renji forced Ichigo to take him down further, all the way to the root, moaning as the other choked around him. Ichigo tried to pull his head away, but eventually relaxed enough to take the other in fully comfortably. Working his mouth over the other, Ichigo used his free hand to touch himself through his jeans, moaning as he tried to keep his sanity.

Feeling his end approaching, Renji tore Ichigo from him, releasing himself from between the other's lips with loud pop. Looking down, Renji smirked as he saw what the other was doing, "Enjoying yourself, I see..." His smirk only grew as Ichigo leaned back and continued, moaning Renji's name as he put on a little show for the other.

Renji watched hungrily, but put an end to it all too soon. Reaching down, Renji flipped Ichigo over so that he was on all four, pulling the other's clothes off until he was completely bare. Reaching for Ichigo's jeans, Renji pulled out a packet of lube and a condom.

"Renji, hurry up..._Ahh_~" Ichigo squirmed as he felt the first finger enter him, grimacing at the foreign feeling. Quickly a second finger was added, thrusting in and out as he scissored his fingers trying to stretch the other for something larger. Renji laughed as he watched the other begin to ride his fingers, pushing back on them even as he pulled them back. As Renji added the third, and last, finger, Ichigo screamed as Renji hit his prostrate, rubbing it mercilessly.

Feeling the other begin to clench around his fingers, Renji reached around and wrapped his fingers tight around the base of Ichigo's dick, starving off the other's impending climax. Ichigo whined, his chest dropping to the ground as he tried to rip the other's hands off of him and achieve his release, cursing the other for what was denied to him.

Removing his fingers, Renji reached for the condom, ripping the package open. Taking care not to let the other go, Renji slipped the condom on, hissing as he touched his sensitive skin. Lining himself up, Renji paused, "Ichi...Ichi are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded, unable to speak as he tried to push back against the bulbous head teasing his entrance. "Say it, Ichi!"

"I...I want your...your cock!"

Renji smiled manically as he thrust himself inside to the hilt, causing Ichigo to scream as he was penetrated. Leaning over the teen, Renji whispered, "That's what you get for leaving..." Without wait for the other to adjust, Renji pulled back out, leaving only the tip inside. Renji counted to three before slamming back in, repeating the process over and over again, changing the angle until he found the teens sweet spot, "_Renji_~!"

Ichigo moaned with each thrust, chanting the other's name like a mantra, screaming it when his sweet spot takes a direct hit. His body rocked forward with every thrust, the cold concrete rubbing his skin raw, "Renji...Fuck me Harder! Faster! Some...Something, _please_!"

Increasing his pace, Renji moved his hand to stroke the other's cock, feeling his own end nearing. Ichigo groaned, spikes of pleasure rushing up his spine as his system was rapidly becoming over capacitated by the waves of pleasure flooding him. It didn't take long of the teen to cum, his essence splashing all over his lover's hand and the ground below him.

Renji growled as he felt the other clench tight around him, sucking him in deeper. Giving a few last thrust, Renji came inside of the other, hissing the other's name through clenched teeth...

**xXx**

Renji smiled brightly as he walked into the little club down near his apartment, one armed slung over Ichigo's shoulders. Looking around quickly, Renji waved to his friend, calling over to them as he steered Ichigo that way, "Hey, Rukia! Hope you haven't been waiting long."

Rukia watched as her friend came over to her table, "No, I just got here myself a few minutes ago."

"Great...Anyway, you know Ichigo, don't you?"

Rukia looked to where her friend gestured, seeing nothing but an empty space beside the other. A sad smile crept upon her face, "It's very nice to see you again, Ichigo..."


End file.
